


Valentine's Night

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 10 Days of Valentine's Day [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Large Cock, Marriage, Married Couple, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You surprise Bucky for your first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, and he decides to gift you for the night just as well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 10 Days of Valentine's Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155866
Kudos: 103





	Valentine's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

You rubbed your hands down your apron, looking at the food on your plate and breathing in deep the smell of freshly cooked food. Bucky would be home at any moment, and you had just finished setting everything up.

This was your first Valentine’s Day as a couple together, having married when he came back from Europe, discharged from the army. You wanted everything to be perfect.

“Doll?” your husband called, opening the door, and you quickly moved to unfasten your apron and rushed to the entrance of the kitchen, finding Bucky putting his suitcase down. 

He was working with Stark’s Industries since he was back and thriving on it. It was good to see him happy. 

“Good evening,” you smiled. 

His eyes moved up and down, taking your outfit and checking you out from head to toe, smiling at how you were dressed and taking a hand to cover his face a second after, clearly embarrassed.

“I forgot something important, didn’t I?” your husband asked, blushing. 

You nodded, only chuckling. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” you pointed out, walking to the kitchen, pulling him by his tie and showing him the table set with dinner and candles. “What do you think?”

He looked around, taking in what you’d prepared and looked at you in awe. 

“Doll…” he whispered. “I didn’t…”

But you just held his hand before he could continue. 

“It’s okay,” you assured him. “All I want is to spend time with you. It’s enough.”

Bucky smiled, and you pushed his suit off of his shoulders, helping him off of it and removing his tie gently earning a smile from him.

“Doll, I don’t really know what to say,” he grinned, surprised. “That was so sweet of you, you shouldn’t have done all of that. We could have gone out.”

“And miss on surprising you with this amazing dinner?” you raised an eyebrow at his face. “I couldn’t ever.”

He chuckled and pulled up a chair for you in front of him while you placed his suit jacket over his chair.

“What did you make for me, then, wife?”

You giggled, flushing with the look he gave you, and you pointed at the table gently.

“Ham and creamy mashed potatoes, some grilled corn in the cob, and coconut pie for dessert.”

Bucky gave you a surprised look, and you fixed your skirt.

“I know it’s not much, but...”

“It’s perfect,” he interrupted you. “I love it.” 

You smiled, and he thought to himself for a moment before pushing his chair back and spreading his legs.

“Come here, my love,” he called, pulling your plate to sit beside his, and you frowned.

“James...”

“Come here,” he insisted. “Leave the chair.”

You stood up and yelped when he stopped you before you sat on the chair beside his, sitting you straight on his lap. 

“Bucky!” you protested.

“Why would you sit on a chair,” he kissed your shoulder, exposed by your dress. “If my thigh is right here?”

You felt your cheeks warming up in response, but adjusted yourself on his thick thighs, looking away from his eyes and earning a kiss on the cheek from Bucky.

“Now,” he reached for your plate, taking a forkful of mashed potatoes. “Open up.”

You complied obediently, letting him feed you and himself with the food you’d spent the late afternoon and early cooking, melting with every kiss his lips lied on any skin he could reach.

“Cut the ham for me, baby,” he whispered, and you nodded, reaching with the knife and fork to cut them slices ham into smaller pieces.

You jumped in surprise when he reached for your back and started unhooking and unzipping your dress.

“ _ Bucky _ ,” you exclaimed.

“Shh,” he kissed your shoulder. “Go on, my love.”

You squirmed on his lap and he held you tighter with a big hand, moving the free one to your chest and pushing your dress way, freeing your breasts and leaving them naked. 

“Sweetheart, I was thinking,” he pinched your nipple, caressing and playing with it. “We don’t want to get your dress dirty, do we?”

You gasped, feeling the heat on your cheek moving down your neck, and wetness coating your folds in response.

“You think so?” you whined.

“Oh yes,” he made circles on it. “It’s such a pretty dress… we don’t want anything staining it...”

You nodded, and he slowly pushed you up, sliding the zip of your dress down and letting it fall onto your feet, pushing your petticoat and underwear along with it.

“There you go,” he kissed your back gently. “Pick it up, put it on the chair.”

You complied silently, resting your clothes carefully on the chair you once occupied, folding what needed to be folded and spreading what needed to be spread before stepping back to him, and your husband raised a hand to you, making a gesture for you to turn around before sitting down on his lap again – with your back turned to him.

“There you go,” he praised. “Lean on that chair, baby, let me check something.”

You breathed in deep and adjusted the chair closest to you, and leant onto it, resting your weight on your elbows, exposing your ass and your wet folds to his eyes.

“Oh, doll, look at that,” he rested a hand on your ass cheek, moving down and brushing his fingers slowly down, caressing the back of your thighs and making you tremble. “You’re so wet.”

You moaned when you felt his thumb running up and down your folds, rolling your clit on his thumb.

“Oh, no, baby,” he corrected you. “I am making it very easy, trust me.”

You closed your eyes, feeling yourself wetter, and he pushed two fingers inside you, earning a loud moan from you.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered. “So ready for me and I have barely touched you, baby.”

You squirmed, and he slapped your cheeks gently. 

“Stand up, come sit, baby,” he instructed. “We need to finish dinner.”

You whined when you stood up, turning to him with a big pout. 

“James, are you seriously going to tease me and leave me hanging like that?” 

Your husband chuckled – yes, chuckled – in response. 

“Turn around and sit on my lap, baby,” he repeated. “Slowly.”

You bit your lower lip and complied, moving to where you’d been seated on and stopping when he held you by your hips, positioning you and slowly pulling you to sit down, and you gasped when you finally felt and understood what he meant to do. 

“Bucky,” you mumbled when his cock brushed against your folds, and his hand helped you to keep your balance.

“Go on, doll,” he positioned himself right at the entrance of your cunt. “Sink down.”

You swallowed down, letting yourself feel him stretching your cunt, moaning and whining while he simply waited for you to completely settle.

“Relax, baby,” he whispered, caressing your thighs just as his cock bottomed out inside you. “Good girl...”

You whined, trying to move, but he held you by your waist, keeping you still against him.

“Now,” he whispered. “We’re not letting the dinner you spent so much time cooking go cold, are we?”

You whined in response. He couldn’t be playing this game with you, could he?  _ Right now? _

“Bucky, don’t be a tease...” you squirmed, trying to move and get friction, but he just tightened his grip on you.

“Dinner first, baby,” he corrected you. “We won’t waste your work.”

You pouted more, but he just ignored your protests, moving to pick one of the ham pieces you’d cut and directing it to his mouth, then picking another piece up and offering it to you.

“Open up, baby doll.”

You spread your lips, taking in the food and savouring it, but it wasn’t enough to distract you from the weight of his member inside you.

“Been thinking of being inside you the whole day,” he whispered into your ear. “Feel so good...”

“Please, Bucky...” you whined.

He kissed your neck gently, moving his hands up to your breasts and playing with them, and you just moaned more, squeezing around him with desperation.

“Please what, baby?” he asked. “Can’t you wait a little bit? We’ve barely started...”

“I need you,” you pleaded, wiggling on your husband’s lap. “Please, please, I need you.”

Bucky took in a deep breath, rubbing his nose on the back of your neck and finally moving a hand down to touch your thighs and then your ass, caressing your skin.

“Bounce on me, then, baby,” he instructed.

You rested your hand on the wooden table, moving up and down slowly over him, sighing in pleasure.

“Feel so good, baby,” he moaned, taking his hands to your hips and helping you move up and down his dick. “So wet for me...”

You cried out, squeezing your eyes shut, and he  _ growled _ behind you, suddenly standing up and holding you against him, pushing everything forward from the table and pushing you, so you’d be resting down on it.

“James!” you exclaimed.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he moved inside you, thrusting into you so hard that the table even moved under you. “Fucking perfect, my lil’ wife.”

You couldn’t even answer, and he sneaked a hand around you, playing with your clit with quick tight circles, making you tremble and cry out in pleasure.

“Can’t wait any more, baby,” he hissed. “Come for me, let me feel you peak.”

You whined, wiggling, and his thrusts just became harder and faster, driving you close to the edge, and cried out, whining and tremble.

“Bucky,” you grasped the table in your hands.

“Come for me, baby,” he repeated. “Come for me, and I’ll come inside you, gonna give you a baby.”

You whined at the perspective, something you two had decided you wanted a few months ago, after avoiding any pregnancy for the first months of your marriage.

“Please, Bucky,” you whined. “Fill me up. Need you… Give me your baby.”

“Then come for me, baby,” he squeezed your hip. “Come for me, and I’ll fill you up.”

And you did, shaking in your place and moaning so loudly that you wondered if your neighbours could hear you, but the embarrassment didn’t even move you.

“So good, baby,” he groaned, squeezing you tightly and thrusting into you senselessly. “Gonna put a baby in you, baby. Make you a mum.”

You whined through the stimulation, feeling tears wetting your cheeks and

“I want you to give me a baby, James,” you whined. “I want it so bad.”

Your husband moaned low and dark, fucking you harder, and you let out a soft cry when you felt him spill inside you, panting and hissing, riding it out for a long minute before resting his chest against your back, kissing the close available skin of your shoulder and neck.

“So good, baby,” he whispered. “So good...”

You smiled and took in a long breath when he pulled away from inside you, turning you around and pulling you to his lap, sitting down onto the chair and holding you close. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” he whispered onto your ear. “I loved the surprise.”

You smiled, hiding your face in the crook of your neck. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
